<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Black Lace by MrKsan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130246">Black Lace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrKsan/pseuds/MrKsan'>MrKsan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Band of Brothers (TV 2001)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babe gazing lovingly at Gene like the besotted fool he is, Dom/sub Undertones, Fanart, Fluff, Gene being pretty in black lace, Gentle Kissing, Lingerie, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:28:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrKsan/pseuds/MrKsan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Gene just likes to feel soft and pretty in his lacy lingerie. Babe likes to take it off.</p><p>Two pieces of fanart, probably less explicit than you'd like ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward "Babe" Heffron/Eugene Roe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Black Lace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://ksansart.tumblr.com/post/641403846567116800/hey-its-me-again-with-my-bob-bullshit-and-this/">Reposted from my tumblr</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed my art! Let me know what you liked about it :D</p><p>You can see more of my art on <a href="https://ksansart.tumblr.com/">my tumblr</a> and <a href="https://www.instagram.com/ksansart/">Instagram</a>! I share sketches and WIPs there as well!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>